De todos los primos Weasley
by Nena Half-Blood
Summary: -¡A James le gusta una prima!  La loca afirmación de Fred Weasley en una noche de fiestas perturba la mente de Rose, quien no puede dejar de escuchar aquella frase en su mente. ¿Qué prima será? Los celos la invaden por cada una de esas primas.


**Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling**

* * *

><p><strong>De todos los primos Weasley<strong>

- ¡A James le gusta una prima!

Ese fue el grito de Fred que más le retumbaba en la cabeza después de una noche de juerga entre todos los primos Weasley, incluidos Teddy y Victoire, quienes a ratos se perdían. Rose se tocaba las sienes, jamás en su vida había sentido algo así, sin duda el alcohol se le había subido a la cabeza y no recordaba nada, vagamente, lo único que podía recordar eran aquellos gritos delatando a James Sirius Potter en una conducta de pensamiento totalmente anormal.

O sea, ¿Él? ¿Gustando de una prima? _'Enfermo'_ pensó y luego se abandonó a una sonrisa, aunque le doliera la cabeza, el descaro de siquiera pensar en decirle enfermo era algo gracioso. '_Somos dos, James'_ suspiró intentando levantarse, pero al hacerlo, un mareo enorme le vino y se echó de nuevo en la cama.

- Maldita sea - golpeó la almohada para acomodarse - Si mamá me ve así, me echa de la casa - añadió para si misma, sin pensar en que alguien la escuchaba, y la veía hace un buen rato.

- Y así es como Rose se ve envuelta en una resaca enorme - James saltó de la ventana (que es en donde estaba sentado) al suelo, cayendo con ligereza y gracia, como todos los movimientos que él generalmente hacía. La castaña de enmarañados cabellos se tensó de pies a cabeza y se ocultó entre las sábanas.

A parte de tener la cara de muerta del siglo, su cabello estaba como un afro gracioso y su pijama consistía en solo una camiseta y su ropa interior. James definitivamente no la vería así.

- Tranquila, hace un buen rato que estoy en tu habitación y tú ni idea - rió acercándose. _'Maldición'_ Rose se descubrió de mala gana la cara, viéndolo con unos ojos asesinos. El ojiavellana ni se inmutó, solo le ofreció una sonrisa compadecida como diciéndole _'Yo sé qué se siente estar así'._

- ¿Qué hacías entonces hace un buen rato aquí? - lo cuestionó con desconfianza.

Y al mirarlo comenzó su paranoia. _'Roxanne, la rockera y divertida, la simpática, la que es tan parecida a Fred que si no fuera por ese año que los diferencia, serían gemelos'_ pero su mente la descartó luego de ese pensamiento acelerado _'James no las prefiere así' _suspiró mirando hacia otro lado mientras su primo seguía en silencio pensando qué contestar.

_'Dominique, la rubia, la amiga de todos, ingeniosa, buena para el quidditch, ¡James ama el quidditch!'_ bufó pero antes de seguir con su análisis, por fin él sacó voz.

- Después de cómo te vine a dejar ayer, quería saber si estabas viva - soltó.

- ¿Tú viniste a dejarme a mi casa? ¿Papá y mamá no se dieron cuenta? - susurró preocupada, él soltó una risa.

- Si estás en mis manos jamás se darían cuenta - se hizo el arrogante.

_'Si estoy en sus manos'_ lo miró con una sonrisa de gratitud _'Pero Dominique es la prima, ¡Estoy segura! O tal vez no, podría ser Lucy, ella es la chica perfecta luego de Lily - Y dudo que sea tan enfermo para enamorarse de su hermana, además Fred dijo PRIMA, así que no, hermanas no cuentan -. ¡Pero Lu es tan pequeña! No lo querría, y yo no querría que lo quisiera, ¡Pervertido!'_ volvió a su maldito pensamiento que parecía máquina calculadora. Pasando por cada cualidad de cada prima Weasley que James poseía.

- ¿Qué piensas? O vas a vomitarme encima - se preocupó el mayor de los Potter, haciéndola reír, odiaba cuando la hacía reír, eso le hacía caer en un estado bobo por su culpa. Enamorada, como nunca.

_'Molly, sería como su amor imposible porque ya tiene novio y se van a casar, James no es idiota, además, Molly es como la hermana mayor de todos nosotros, No. Molls no'_ otra descartada.

- No te vomitaré, ridículo - intentó levantarse por segunda vez.

- ¡Ah! Llevas mi remera de Led Zeppelin - ella se la miró con horror, _'¿Qué diablos hago con su remera? Rose, Rose, no, no'_ - No pongas esa cara de horror, ayer si que vomitaste.

- ¿Si? - soltó insegura.

- Si - confirmó de inmediato su primo - Y tu remerita blanca quedó... Bueno, no tan blanca, y como estábamos en mi casa, era cortesía del anfitrión prestarte una nueva.

- Iug, ¿Quién me vio?

- Todos - James pareció burlarse - Dom se rió como dos horas por eso.

_'Dom, lo sabía, lo sabía'_ quiso patear algo pero recordó que estaba recostada y dudaba si podría levantarse, aún sentía el estómago revuelto, MUY revuelto, al igual que su cabeza y sus ideas. Sus celos, propiamente dichos.

- Ayer, Fred dijo algo muy curioso - no se pudo aguantar, ella y su bocota.

- ¿Ah si? Dijo muchas cosas curiosas - él parecía divertido y tranquilo.

- Una de aquellas fue bastante, anormal - intentó hacerse la racional, _'Como si yo no sintiera lo mismo, lo que me convierte en otra anormal'_ pensó aún con esa mirada seria que la caracterizaba cuando quería hablar temas de importancia y magnitud.

- ¡Ja! Suéltala - A decir verdad, lo que más le agradaba a James de las mañanas siguientes a la juerga era eso: Escuchar lo que se perdió por andar de borracho haciendo cosas que ni él sabe. Esperaba con expectación lo que Rose tenía que decirle sobre su noche.

- Te gusta una de tus primas - lo regañó, muerta de celos pero fingiendo que eran celos de hermanos, así como los había fingido desde siempre. O al menos desde que le comenzó a gustar enfermizamente él.

Se quedó helado. Fred y sus arranques, los secretos de todos están a salvo con su lado sobrio pero cuando llega a perder esa virtud, no hay nada que esconder, hay que soltarlo a los cuatro vientos y el único que sabía aquello era él, su mejor amigo. Le avergonzaba, le ponía mal, no sabía explicar por qué, pero se sentía furioso, mataría a Fred porque sabía que eso era enfermo, simplemente imposible, y para James Potter jamás hubo imposibles, o cosas anormales, porque él era normal, le gustaban chicas que NO eran de su familia, era popular, era el capitán del equipo de quidditch desde quinto año, era el codiciado, el de las mejores bromas junto a su primo.

Una anomalía como esa lo enviaría a la tumba. Si es que ya no estaba en ella por culpa de aquella prima que lo condenó desde el día en que comenzó a verla como sujeto de su adoración y aún más que eso.

- ¿Vas a quedarte como momia para siempre? - ella lo despertó desesperada, queriendo que le confirmara de una vez que moría por Dominique.

- ¿Dijo quien era? - él le preguntó, preocupado como nunca se había visto.

Y Rose consideró esa preocupación como algo tierno, no contestó sino hasta que se reparó de aquella visión, _'¿Por qué me emboba cada cosa que haces James Potter?'_ se preguntó luego del transe.

- No, es lo que quiere saber tu prima preferida - lo quiso extorsionar.

Meneó la cabeza, no le daría la respuesta así de fácil, si es que Fred se había guardado el nombre, era un milagro del cielo, no lo haría, ¡Claro que no!

- Mi prima preferida es Dominique - si, lo dijo solo por molestarla. Y lo consiguió, ella se echó de nuevo en la cama, adolorida y miró al techo, cansada de que se lo dijera en la cara, _'¿Por qué rayos entonces no me contesta directamente y comienza con rodeos?' _

- Es ella - preguntó como si le interesara de verdad.

James la miró con seriedad, Rose no se rendiría, estaba tan claro como el agua, pero él tampoco lo haría. Entonces negó con la cabeza.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! - Rose de pronto se puso las manos en la cara con expresión grave, James pensó que había adivinado y la miró con los ojos como huevo frito - ¡Mira como te pones! Era una broma - rió con alegría, James era, en el fondo, luego de esa capa de rudeza y rebeldía, un tierno de primera.

Se quedó en silencio, ni siquiera le dijo lo que quería decirle, simplemente el silencio tenso los envolvió. Rose tuvo que contraatacar.

- Victoire - él rodó los ojos.

- ¡Eso fue cuando era un niño de 11 años y con Fred moríamos de amor por la primera rubia veela que viéramos! - protestó.

- No veo la diferencia con el presente de ustedes dos - ella se mofó con una ceja alzada.

- No es Victoire - omitió su último comentario.

Silencio.

- Lucy, pervertido, tiene 14 años - lo acusó de inmediato, sin dejarlo defenderse, y eso le causó gracia.

- Rose, deja tus intentos - le pidió por las buenas.

- Em ¿No? Es Lucy - asumió.

- No, es una pequeña, además tiene novio, y es un precoz que anda golpeando a todo quien se le acerque.

- A tu lado, solo seria un alfeñique.

_'¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle eso? Un elogio, es un elogio James, no me mires así, es la verdad'_ suplicó en silencio, sumisa, mientras que él, con una de esas miradas indescifrables la contemplaba, y nuevamente se quedaron callados, la ojiazul se estaba cansando, no tenía tiempo de jugar, pero ya tres primas eran descartadas por él mismo era un avance. Lo haría caer.

- Roxanne - era su última carta, y sabía que lo había atrapado, acorralado, como siempre que peleaban o discutían sobre algo, ella tenía que ganar.

- No, Ros, No es Roxy - él negó decepcionado de sus conclusiones.

_'Vic, no, Dom, no, aunque puede que me lo esté ocultando, entonces dijo que no para distraerme, pero bueno Roxy, no, Lucy, no, definitivamente ya sé que no le gustan las pequeñas, Lily, jamás, es su hermana, entonces'_

- ¿Louis?

- ¿Qué rayos te hace pensar que es Louis? ¿Tengo pinta de homosexual reprimido? - preguntó realmente divertido,_'O la resaca realmente la hace más lenta o se está haciendo la que no sabe para que yo suelte todo Y no lo conseguirá' _pensó con una mirada ceñuda hacia la castaña.

-No, pero en una de esas, quién sabe - ella sonrió - James, tu sabes que puedes confiar en mí ¿Verdad? - le habló seriamente.

_'Definitivamente la primera opción es la verdadera, no tiene idea' _se sorprendió él en sus adentros.

- Si lo sé - contestó vagamente - Pero esto es Enfermo - susurró luego aceptando su, estúpido sentimiento anormal e inmoral, o sea, todos en esa familia eran como hermanos, y él era el único estúpido que caía como nunca antes a los pies de una chica, que por una casualidad cruel de la vida era su prima.

- Eso lo sabía - la consentida de Ron Weasley intentó por tercera vez levantarse aunque fuera solo para sentarse en su cama, para verlo mejor, y pero seguía con ese dolor insoportable, se prometió jamás volver siquiera a mirar el alcohol. Una gran mentira, hasta ella lo sabía.

- ¿Ah si? Como si lo sintieras - se burló él.

- Entonces estás aceptando que sientes algo por tu propia prima - ella lo atrapó, James se rindió sonriendo - Ni que fuera algo tan malo.

- No hables si no lo sientes - insistió.

- ¡Es que no es malo! - siguió ella - Una prima no es como una hermana, me entiendes, si fuera Lily te tacharía de enfermo, insano, todo lo que quieras.

- ¡Ella es como mi hermana!

- ¿Quién? ¿La prima misteriosa?

- Deja de burlarte

- ¿James Potter pidiéndole a Rose Weasley eso? Vaya, desesperado y preocupado, ¿Desde cuando te preocupa la moralidad?

- Es incesto

- El incesto es un tabú

- ¿Alguna vez lo sentiste?

- Si - se miraron, Rose habló demasiado rápido, y se atrapó a si misma también.

_'A Rose le gusta un primo'_ James no salía de su asombro.

- Fred - fue lo único que articuló, y él comenzó con su paranoia propia, _'Fred es mejor que yo en todo, es el primo que más adoran, ¿Por qué me viene la manía de minimizarme frente a él?'_ vio a Rose con una mueca.

- No, olvídate de lo que te dije - ella parecía desesperada, había caído en su propia trampa, solo quería que la dejara en paz.

- Sigamos - él suspiró - A ti no te gusta Louis porque te cae mal, Hugo es tu hermano, no creo que seas tan enferma, como me dijiste por Lily. Fred lo descartaste tú recién... Y Albus - se quedó en blanco de pronto.

Albus era el punto débil de Rose, así de simple, si había alguien parecido a ella, era él, si había alguien que la comprendía, era él, si había alguien a quien podía llamar mejor amigo, era él. Si había alguien perfecto, como su otra mitad, era Albus Severus Potter.

- Lo sabía, en el fondo - murmuró.

- No es que, ¡No es Albus! - ella le explicó como desesperada y se levantó, fuera como fuera, con la ropa que tuviera, y al hacerlo tan bruscamente, sus ojos vieron colores psicodélicos, parecía un mundo drogui, y se desmoronó.

Por suerte James era el mejor en quidditch, ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? Dirán. Pues tenía excelentes reflejos para atrapar cualquier cosa, más si esa cosa era una persona, más si era Rose. Y no la dejó caer por nada del mundo al suelo.

- Regla número uno del borracho al día siguiente: Nunca te levantes de ese modo a no ser que quieras vomitarte, desmayarte o caerte catastróficamente al suelo - habló pausadamente viéndola, ella se tocó la frente y lo miró también.

Se sentía tan bien cada vez que hacía eso, y entonces lo comprendió todo. Imágenes pasaron por su mente, millones de todo lo que había vivido con James en esos años... ¿Quién era a la única que abrazaba posesivamente? A ella, ¿Quién era a la única a quien le hablaba como si fuera una niña pequeña? A ella, ¿Quién era la única a quien celaba por "Orden del tío Ron" aunque fuera exageradamente? A ella, y por último ¿Quién era la única a quien, estúpidamente, había olvidado en la lista de primas Weasley?

Ella.

- Yo - le sonrió instantáneamente, como cuando contestaba algo en un examen, con esa seguridad de que sabía que era la respuesta correcta. Y ese, estaba segura de que no era un error.

- Tú - él la dejó en la cama - Claro que eras tú - murmuró en voz baja.

Se le había olvidado por un momento que Rose siempre ganaba. Aunque, ¿Quién dijo que solo ella podía hacerlo?

- No es malo - insistió ella sentándose en la cama, él se sentó a su lado y dejó que ella paseara su mano por su rostro.

Y claro que no era malo, lo comprendió al perderse en esos ojos azules y descubrir que ella ya había olvidado toda clase de moral hace mucho tiempo por soñar con él.

Y puede que no quisiera matar a Fred, si no abrazarlo y cocinarle una de esas pizzas mozzarella que tanto le gustaban, no una, si no miles. Fred seguía siendo el primo que más aciertos en su vida tenía, como aquel.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les guste y dejen un review<strong>


End file.
